Mario
Mario is the main, titular character of Nintendo's longest-running and most famous video game franchise. In Mario Party he was Jon's chosen character until Waluigi came along in Mario Party 3. Appearance Mario is depicted as a portly Italian plumber wearing a red shirt, blue overalls, brown work boots, white gloves, and his signature red cap with a red M inside a white circle on the front. He also sports a bushy mustache. Like the other human characters, his outfit can change based on certain games. He has the most such outfits outside of the girls, Peach in particular. (Most of them are alternate attires for Super Mario Odyssey, including his original attire where the shirt and overall colors were reversed, what could be viewed an altered version of his Mystery Land attire, and even an altered version of Peach's main Odyssey outfit) Mario Party In both Mario Party and Mario Party 2, Jon played as Mario. He won six of the fourteen boards between the two games. When Mario Party 3 came along he was "demoted" as Jon changed characters to newcomer Waluigi. He stayed this way in the four Mario Parties LP-ed since. Notably, aided by taking the Mini-Game Star by one coin, Mario became the first - and so far only - AI player to win a main Mario Party board when he opened up Mario Party 5 by taking victory at Toy Dream. Trivia * Holds the TRG record for most Coins won in a single Game Guy Mini-Game with 596 at Creepy Cavern after a successful double-or-nothing in Game Guy's Magic Boxes. The best behind him is Emile with 312 at Chilly Waters (same game, minus the double-or-nothing). * Has the only main board victory in an official TRG LP of a Mario Party game when he won Toy Dream to open up Mario Party 5. ** Wario had previously won minor board Mini Board Mad Dash in Mario Party 4 and Daisy took Faire Square of Mario Party 6 during a ProtonJon livestream. ** Repeated what he did to SlimKirby on Sweet Dream in winning by taking the Mini-Game Star over Emile by one Coin, avenging Wario's one Coin loss for the Coin Star at Bowser's Magma Mountain of Mario Party 1. * Jon has played as both Mario and his royal girlfriend Peach in official TRG Mario Party LPs, though Mario (during the first two Mario Party games) was a willing choice as evidenced by his change to Waluigi for Mario Party 3. ** Peach was played as during the Mario Party 6 Solo Mode by default as she and Koopa Kid (who would switch roles with Daisy for Brutal Faire Square) were the only characters yet to make an active appearance in the LP. Peach would get her turn as the AI in the rematch at E. Gadd's Garage, only for Jon to win it again like he did Faire Square. Category:Mario Party Category:ProtonJon characters Category:TheRunawayGuys Main Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:TheRunawayGuys AI Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Cap Wearers Category:Characters with Mustaches Category:Famous Characters Category:Video Game Mascots Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Protagonists Category:Mario Party 2 Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Mario Party AI Category:Mario Party 5 Category:TheRunawayGuys Memorable Moments Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Category:Mario Party 6 Category:Human Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters